


Against the Grain

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Perks of Being a Wife [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Negan shows you all the things he can do with his mouth, even without his beard…





	Against the Grain

Negan slowly ran the razor blade on the skin of his neck, careful not to cut himself with the sharp piece of metal. His eyes shifted to the side, staring at the pouty face reflecting in the mirror. He let out a throaty chuckle, bringing the blade down to rinse it quickly in the sink.

“It’ll grow back, you know…” he said, bringing the razor up to his face again. You kept on staring at him through the mirror, still standing behind him. You frowned and crossed your arms over your chest.

“But it always takes _ages_ …” you complained. You loved Negan’s rough stubble, and you hated when he shaved it. Mainly because he look _damn hot_ with a beard but also for other reasons that you were too shy to talk about…

Negan got rid of a last tiny bit of hair on his jaw before rinsing the razor one last time and washing the shaving cream off of his face. He turned around to face you, a toothy grin appearing on his face as he dried himself with a white towel. He kept staring at you the whole time.

When he was done, he threw the towel aside and walked up to you slowly, never breaking eye contact. As he started to get really close, your arms uncrossed and fell along your sides. When he was close enough, he grasped both sides of your waist with his large hands, bringing you even closer to his body. You had to raise your head slightly to be able to look at him in the eyes.

“You know I love that pouty face of yours, Doll,” he said with a low voice, flicking his tongue on his bottom lip. “But why are you always so fucking upset when I shave?” he then asked, making you avert your eyes and bite your lip gently. You felt your cheeks heat up slightly and you shrugged.

“Because I like the way you beard feels on my skin…” you admitted with a quiet voice, still not looking at the man in front of you.

“When I kiss you?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah. But not only…” you replied, finally looking at him and gently wrapping your hands around his hairy forearms. “I love the way it feels on the skin of my thighs,” you said, letting go of his arms to clutch his white shirt. And immediately, a smug smile blossomed on your husband’s cheeky face. “It’s part of the thing, you know…?” you tried to explain, looking down again, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“I can do many other things…” he stated, bringing his face closer to you, almost whispering in your ear with a hoarse voice. He then straightened up a little, looking down at you from where he stood as you kept on picking at the material of his shirt.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same without it,” you said with a shrug, “it’s less…” You let your sentence trail off, not actually daring to express how you felt. You absolutely loved when Negan would go down on you, his beard scratching the skin of your inner thigh, his salt and pepper hair getting drenched with your fluids. So much so that all this without his beard just felt… bland.

“Alright,” he said with a nod, looking up and smirking again. “We’ll see about that, Doll!” he stated, making you look up with wide eyes as he took your hand in his and took you back to his room.

You gave him a questioning look as he sat on the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping and the sheets wrinkling under his weight. He pulled your hand gently, urging you to come closer. You obliged, looking at his hands as he started unfastening your jeans.

You wanted to help him but he was quick to pull your garment down, along with your underwear. Your eyes widened slightly at his eagerness and you quickly stepped out of the pile of clothes. You blushed when his greedy eyes met yours.

He then wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer roughly. He lifted your shirt with his other hand started kissing, licking and nibbling at the skin of your stomach. You rested a hand on the back of his head, entwining your finger with his soft hair. You looked down at him with a neutral expression. Although he made you feel good, you were still missing the usual roughness of his beard.

He briefly stopped his ministrations to pull his shirt off and you smiled shyly at the sight of his hairy chest. He made you take off your shirt and bra as well and for a second you found it unfair that he got to keep his pants on while you stood completely naked before him. But that thought quickly vanished when he initiated his next move.

You rested your hands on his shoulder, supporting yourself as his long fingers wrapped around your thighs to bend your legs slightly. You let him take the lead as he made you straddle him, bringing your legs on the bed on either side of his hips.

The slight spreading of your thighs allowed the cool air around you to run along the wet skin of your core. You closed your eyes as you felt Negan lie down beneath you and immediately opened them again, not knowing exactly what to do.

“C’mon, Baby, sit on my fucking face,” he urged. You smiled slightly, letting out a nervous giggle.

“What…?” you asked, thinking you may have misheard him.

Instead of repeating himself, he gripped at the flesh of your waist and made you crawl up his body. You were quite uncomfortable with this position and he didn’t need words to know you were doing this for the first time. _Perfect…_

At last, you took position above his face, both your folded legs resting on either side of his head. You looked down, blushing at the sight of him under you. His hands hooked around your thighs from behind and gripped your flesh tightly.

“Fuckin’ Hell, Baby, you smell so damn good…” You gasped when you felt his hot breath roll against your sensitive skin. You closed your eyes slowly, once again entangling the fingers of your right hand in his hair. And then he started moving. Slowly at first, progressively quickening the pace.

His tongue gently licked all the way up your slit, flicking lightly as it reached your clit. You moaned and he wasted no time, diving in again to suck your little bundle of nerves between his lips. Out of nowhere you started buck your hips slightly, rubbing yourself on his mouth and chin. And he went back and forth between licking and sucking for a minute before stopping.

“You taste so fuckin’ good too…” he groaned, his voice slightly muffled because of his position. That wasn’t new, but you still blushed at his words.

You then felt his lips curve into a smile as he moved down to your entrance, loosening his grip on your thighs only to shift the position of his hands slightly, letting you feel the ache in your flesh due to the pressure of his fingers where they had previously rested. He then started sucking your lips gently and flicking his tongue back and forth, gathering a bit of your wetness.

And when you least expected it, he thrusted his tongue into you. Your eyes widened slightly and moaned as your walls stretched around him. You looked down again, staring at him as his face disappeared between your legs. Up until now, he’d already used on you all the things he was doing. This time it was just… without the beard.

You gasped loudly when his arms moved around your thighs, pulling you down slightly, closer to his face. And you moaned as he made you discover a whole new sensation. Your hips started moving faster, his lips and tongue stroking your entrance and his nose rubbing against your clit.

With every movement the tip of his nose went up through your lips and glided onto your button, causing jolts of intense, burning pleasure to run through your whole body. This combined with the feeling of his tongue thrusting in and out of you and the obscene sound of flesh against flesh overwhelmed you, building your orgasm faster and faster until you could no longer hold it in.

With a cry of sheer pleasure and satisfaction, your orgasm hit you hard, making your walls tighten and your legs shake. You leaned forward, supporting your weight with your arms as you kept on grinding against him, desperately trying to get more of the feeling of his whole face pressing into your slick flesh, moaning and growling incessantly.

When you started to come down from your orgasmic bliss, you straightened up, threw your head back and closed your eyes, moving your hips slower and slower as you started feeling lighter and lighter. Your last moans were strangled as your dry throat wouldn’t let any more sound out.

You stopped moving altogether when you got on the brink of falling asleep and Negan moved you from above him, gently putting your down onto the bed. You smiled sweetly as your eyes struggled to stay open.

“So? What do you think?” he asked. You got a glimpse of his wide grin and glistening lips from between your partly open lids.

“Can you do that again when it grows back…?” you asked with giggle. He looked down and chuckled lowly.

“In the meantime…” he started, looking straight at you again and moving above you to kiss you gently on the lips. “How about a fucking round two?” he suggested, a smirk still plastered on his face.

“Not now, I’m too tired, maybe later…” you said, smiling again and turning around to lie on your side, closing your eyes at last. Negan shut his eyes as well, gritting his teeth and dropping his head.

“Goddamnit…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com


End file.
